Stefan's thoughts
by Eurydice Shadowcry
Summary: Stefan's thoughts about Mercy. series spoilers.really short, and random. i might add more chapters about Stefan's thoughts in different parts of the books. if you want a certain scene written in a certain characters pov message me.
1. Without you

I woke in a dark room that smelled like wolves. I closed my eyes trying to feel the bonds that connected me to my donors. All were gone, all but one. _She _had done this to torture me, and then sent me to kill the last one myself. The one I care the most for, the one I would never hurt on purpose.

I held on to the link, I panicked and practically pushed my mind into hers. She was walking with Adam. But I need her; I needed her to help me be strong. Then the alpha did something I didn't expect. He broke the bond, making her his mate right then and there. He panicked as well, panicked at loosing the woman we both loved. Now with the bond broken between Mercy and me, I was alone.

She had chose Adam, recited the words that made her his. I sighed and closed my eyes, I should have known. She was always his, even when she avoided the wolves. He had claimed her, and even though she hadn't thought it meant anything, it did. I rolled onto my side; it was weird being this alone. I was scared for myself and for Mercy as well as her pack. Now that sounded weird, _her pack. _

She truly fit in with them better, coyotes and wolves aren't that different. They might not like each other in the wild, but they fit together at least as far as shape shifters go. But a coyote and vampire, she would never be accepted at the seethe, even if this whole thing wasn't going on.

I was going to protect her, I promised no harm wound come to her, and I mean it.


	2. The new bond

The night Mercy and I regained our bond, brought me joy. I was happy to be connected to someone again, especially her. That she trusted me enough to let me drink her blood, to repair the bond we once had.

I despised Blackwood for what he did to Mercy, now with her blood running into my mouth once again, to know that she had slightly forgiven me for what I had done to protect her, made some of the endless sorrow fade. Being a vampire wasn't a joyful thing, I felt and endless ache, sorrow. Mercy takes part of that way.

I knew that she trusted me not to use the bond to control her, but just for her protection. If she ever needed help, I would know immediately. I was finally keeping to my promise, to protect her with my life, let no harm come to her.

I knew that Mercy heard his voice in her head the same moment I did. The anger in his voice caused her to panic, I paused feeding, and making sure she was alright and not going into one of her panic attacks. I patted her knee letting her know that I was there and would protect her. Blackwood wasn't happy at all with me taking away his control of her.

Soon I slowed, and then licked her wound, causing them to heal. I wouldn't leave bruises on my precious Mercy's neck. I wasn't like that monster.

I cut a line across my wrist; Mercy made a smart remark and then started to drink. I turned away; I didn't want her to know that I felt pleasure having her feed from me. Having my blood drunk felt extremely nice, especially when I knew it was Mercy's lips across my wrist. The wound was closing, and then Mercy made a little panicky jump. She lay down on the bench, resting her head on my lap and cried. I pulled my wrist away and petted her hair with my other hand.

I told her that he would never be able to control her again, that she was mine. I tried to comfort her some, but I didn't know if it did any good.

Soon, she was acting more like Mercy. I helped her up and caught, helping her regain her balance. We walked slowly to the van, she gave me a look when I brought her to the passenger side, but said nothing.

I walked over to the driver's side, happy to have someone to call mine once again.


	3. Failing

I didn't want to drag her into this, but I needed her. She answered when I called at 3 o'clock, sounding tired and annoyed. I needed her talents, being immune to magic was one of them. I didn't really want her to come with me but I knew I needed the help, and I doubt he would think the coyote as anything more than just a coyote.

I didn't wait for a reply, hanging up I headed for her house. I was dressed to kill, in all black; Mercy noticed it as soon as she opened the door.

"You don't look happy to see me." I said with a smile. She muttered something about coming back at a decent hour. We talked a little before she went to the other room to shift into her coyote form. I put the black leather harness on her when she came out.

We reached the hotel that the uninvited vampire was at. I parked Mercy's rabbit next to _his _car. Mercy caught the smell of blood, and once she noticed the car started growling. Before she caught his attention I rushed around to the other side of the car jerking her harness, gently but hard enough to let her know she needed to stop.

I really wished I could have brought anyone else; I didn't like endangering Mercy so. But I needed a witness that he wouldn't notice; she was after all just a coyote owned by a vampire to him.

The smell was disgusting; his car stank up the air with the smell of old blood. I quickly explained to Mercy what I needed her to do, hoping that she wouldn't do anything to make him suspect her of being anything more than a coyote. She nodded when we entered the smell of blood only got worse.

All the people who were staying here, all dead. I could smell death cloaking the place; many had died here in the past days that he was here. I wasn't sure how long he has been in this certain hotel.

We approached the room; Mercy was listening to every sound. She had noticed that I was frightened out in the parking lot, and I still wasn't the calmest now. I stopped about halfway down the hallway, knocking on the door. A vampire opened the door, he was extremely skinny, anorexic looking.

He invited me in, talking about how we shouldn't wake the other guests. I replied, telling him that I knew there was no one in the other rooms still breathing. He giggled, which made me tense up. He decided to have a guessing game, trying to figure out who I was. Walking around me, studying Mercy and me. He bent down to pet her; I held my breath preparing to strike should he do anything to her.

Mercy moved closer to my leg, disgusted at the anorexic looking vampire. He guessed my name first try when we were facing once more. I wanted to reach down, and comfort Mercy, to take her out of here.

I replied, adding an insult at the end. He then lost it, throwing things at the walls. I was prepared to block anything he threw in our direction.

He tried to introduce himself as demons; I laughed it off, telling him I already knew who he was. There were small sounds coming from the other side of the bathroom door, the only human he had yet to kill. Mercy was trying to figure out the scents she had never smelled before; I felt the realization that hit her when he spoke the two names. She realized he was using a demons power.

"I don't like you." Cory said. I could feel the magic in the room gathering. But I couldn't move to do anything to stop it I was defenseless. She put his finger in the middle of my forehead, Mercy whined at me.

Littleton brought out a woman tied by the wrists, shallow cuts from where she had tried to free herself. Her blood called to me, more than blood normally did. I have not let the bloodlust overtake me for so long I didn't know why I had to fight so hard just to remain still. But finally the call of the blood was so strong that I answered it. Killing the women, tasting her death. Wishing I could stop so Mercy wouldn't see this, but I just couldn't pull myself away.

I become lost in the blood, everything blurring together, I brushed her blood across my face, painting my hands and face with it. When I finally got control of myself Littleton was gone and Mercy unconscious.

I felt that I failed her. I told her nothing would happen to her, but something did. And no matter what I did I couldn't remember what.


End file.
